


Dancing

by PrincessStein



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStein/pseuds/PrincessStein
Summary: You and Luke go on a mission to secure some more allies for the Rebellion. They attend a ball on Naboo.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Reader, Luke Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Dancing

Rebel Briefing:   
"Commander Y/N and Commander Skywalker will be the ambassadors heading to Naboo. In going to Naboo they will try to find allies to join our cause. Commander Solo and I will be heading to Coruscant with me to try to rebuild the Senate.  
"All right, you all have been briefed about your missions now go, get out there!" barked General Organa.   
"FOR THE REBEL ALLIANCE!!!!" cheered the rebels.  
Y/N nodded towards Leia and Luke and excused herself to go get ready for her mission. Luke hung back and waited for a chance to talk with Leia. Once Leia was done talking to rebel pilots, Luke made his way over to her.   
"Hey Leia, umm I don't know how to ask you this but, before we go on this mission could you… "Luke stammered.   
Leia raised her eyebrow and placed her hand on his shoulder, then said," Luke… What's the problem?"   
"It's just that …" Luke huffed.   
"Could you teach me how to dance? Like slow-dancing?" Luke managed to ask with his cheeks reddening.   
Leia grinned, "Of course, I can teach you to dance." Luke smiled in relief.   
"Thank you. I'll meet you outside of your quarters at twenty hundred hours (8:00 pm)." He exclaimed. 

In Y/N's Quarters:   
Y/N was conflicted about the dresses that she was going to wear when going to Naboo. She felt that the dresses Leia had picked out for her were revealing. One dress is jade green, it has long sleeves and goes down to her feet. In the front, it comes up to her collarbone, but in the back, it opens and shows most of her back. Y/N usually wear things that cover up most of her skin to hide the scars that cover her body. Upon deciding to wear the dress she decided to wear her hair down for the occasion to help hide the scars. Y/N choose another long dress that was a deep purple with a mix of colors and some white to look like a galaxy. She would wear the galaxy dress when she and Luke landed on Naboo. The party wouldn't be until later. For shoes, she chose a pair of brown and green flats. Heels made her feet hurt and her favorite boots wouldn't be the best to go with her outfits. She finished packing and made her way over to the hangar bay to get to her transport.   
Naboo:   
Y/N changed into her galaxy dress and put on her black flats. She put her hair into a braid with some small white flowers and only applied some light make up. Luke wore a grey tuxedo. Together they walked side by side. They walked down the ramp of their shuttle and met with the Queen with her handmaidens. Y/N and Luke bowed and then greeted her majesty.   
"Greetings, your highness. Thank you for inviting us to your ball." Said Y/N.   
"Your welcome, Commander Y/N." the Queen nodded.   
"It is an honor to have the both of here, I hope that you are well and ready for tonight's festivities." Said the Queen.   
"But, first we will have a tour of the gardens."  
"You're too kind your majesty, for this place is radiant." complemented Luke.   
"You're too kind Commander Luke."  
The Queen led the group to the gardens. Once at the gardens, Y/N was astonished by all the different vegetation and flowers. It was stunning. Even Luke was in awe of the garden's beauty. Luke had never seen so much color and greenery. His gaze often drifted to Y/N, he thought her dress was gorgeous and complimented her form. Luke looked back at the flowers before he got caught gawking at her.   
When they finished touring the gardens, the Queen had preparations to go check. Y/N and Luke were directed to their quarters. The room they shared had two queen beds, a bathroom, and a balcony that overlooked the beach.   
"This place is scenic," exclaimed Luke.   
"It sure is," replied Y/N as she sat down on the sofa and removed her flats. Luke moved over and sat by Y/N.   
"When the Rebellion is over what will you do?" questioned Luke.   
Y/N looked at Luke and contemplated his question. She didn't know what she would do after the Rebellion.   
"I'll probably stick around you, Leia, and Han, if you guys need any help. I haven't thought about it much. Though maybe I'll move here to Naboo, it's just so peaceful. After being in this war for so long it will be good to retire here." Y/N said.   
"Yeah," Luke whispered as he looked toward the balcony.  
"Well, I'm going to go take a nap before we go to the party." Y/N decreed as she moved off the couch and then plopped onto one of the beds.   
"Okay, I'm going to talk to the Queen's guards," Luke said.   
"Hope you have fun talking to them," mumbled Y/N. 

A few hours later:  
After taking a long-needed nap. Luke wasn't back so Y/N took that time to get ready. She changed into the jade green dress. Y/N walked into the refresher and untied her braid. She thought that it would be best just to leave her hair how it was. After coming out of the refresher she was startled when Luke was standing there unannounced.   
"Luke," she gasped.  
"You need to announce yourself otherwise you are going to give people a lot of heart attacks."  
Luke only smirked. He liked the jade-green dress more than the one Y/N wore earlier. Y/N noticed his staring.  
"What?" she asked.   
Luke shook his head to regain his focus," Nothing, you look stunning," he whispered.   
Y/N blushed and turned her back to Luke, so she could put her flats on. While putting on her shoes Y/N's hair moved off her back revealing her battle scars. Luke gasped. Y/N froze. Oh no, she thought. She stood up but kept her back to Luke. Gently, Luke made his way over to Y/N. He put his hands up and traced the scars that looked like lightning with his fingers. Luke's hands were warm to Y/N's back.   
"Who gave you these?" Luke asked with concern.   
Y/N sighed. "The Emperor."   
Luke furrowed his eyebrows.   
"Why?" he asked in a hushed tone still tracing her scars.   
"I was a Jedi, taught by Master Yoda. I have been captured many times by the Empire. Vader took me before the Emperor and I was tortured. He had found a way to break my connection to the Force. Doing so, I got these scars from the Emperor." Y/N stuttered.   
Y/N couldn't see Luke's face. Suddenly, she felt his soft lips kissing her scars.   
"Luke, what are you doing?" she demanded as she turned around to face him.   
Luke looked up at Y/N's face and then answered," No one has ever kissed them better before, so I'm doing it now."  
"Luke, you don't need to do this. We need to get going to the party." Y/N whispered as she reddened.   
"Okay, but just to let you know that you are beautiful with those scars and I wouldn't change a thing about you. I love you, you know." Luke whispered.   
"I love you too," replied Y/N.  
Luke placed a kiss on Y/N's cheek and then took her hand and led her to the party. 

At the Party:  
Once Y/N and Luke made it to the entrance of the party they were stopped by the Queen.   
"There you are! I hope everything is okay, I thought I was going to have to go get you, but I'm relieved that you came just in time." The Queen stated.   
"I'm sorry if we are late. I had to wake up sleepy head here." Luke said as he nudged Y/N.   
"Well, I'm glad you're here now, let us get this party started, why don't we." the Queen replied.   
The Queen led Luke and Y/N toward the guest table near her table.   
"Thank you for the hospitality that you have shown us." Y/N said.  
The Queen smiled," Enjoy the party." She said as she went to go sit at her table.   
Luke took your hand and led you to the dance floor.  
"Can I have this dance, my Lady?" Luke asked and the placed a kiss on top of your hand.  
"Of course," Y/N smiled. Luke took on hand and wrapped it around Y/N's waist and then took his other hand holding her hand. Y/N placed her other hand on his shoulder and laid her head against his chest. Together they moved slow and stayed like this for a long time.   
Y/N lifted her head and asked," When did you learn how to dance?"  
Luke blushed," Before we left for this mission I asked Leia is she could teach me how to dance."  
"You could've asked me to teach you." Y/N said.   
"I know, but I felt embarrassed that I didn't know how to dance and asking you to teach seemed intimidating."  
Y/N beamed and then kissed Luke.  
"You're adorable you know, farm-boy."  
Luke chuckled.  
"We still have a mission to do," Luke stated.  
"Yeah, we should start talking to some people, shouldn't we?" Y/N said.   
"Only if you want to, sweetheart." retorted Luke.   
Y/N raised her eyebrow to Luke.   
"Do you know what Leia will do if we don't do anything to get more allies?"  
"I don't want to find out." Luke said," So, we better go find some."  
So, Y/N and Luke went to find allies for the Rebel Alliance. Let's just say that Leia was excited once she heard that she had some allies in some new systems.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on my Tumblr account (the-mcu-stu-fan)


End file.
